


Departure

by tomanonuniverse



Series: Prompt List #1: Overwatch [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Airports, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anyways the ending is cute so that's why I'm posting it pffft, College, Drabble, I got too lazy to properly write how airports work seriously I didn't even try jfdskdjhdlsikjhdslj, Prompt Fic, Short, Sibling Love, This isn't strictly Shimadacest since it's never explicitly said anywhere or implied really, Tumblr Prompt, but if you wanna read it that way you can, prompt: "Please don't leave."
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 09:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15312690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomanonuniverse/pseuds/tomanonuniverse
Summary: The green-haired Shimada leaned back, bewildered. Hanzo doesn’t apologize, especially not to him, he’s always been too much of a prideful asshat to. So, what was changing now? He couldn’t be getting soft on him as he was leaving. But come to think of it, he’d been acting all sorts of weird for the past month. Or actually, since his letter of acceptance from that college.





	Departure

_“Please, don’t leave.”_

At first, Genji thought he had imagined the words entirely. There he was, standing in the middle of the airport closest to his home in Hanamura (still several hours away but their best bet) and holding his older brother Hanzo in an embrace. Or rather, _Hanzo_ was holding _him,_ from how tight he was hugging Genji back, which was the first sign that something was amiss.

“What?” Genji said, pulling back slightly to look at Hanzo. The other’s eyes widened, as if caught with his hand in a cookie jar. “What?” He parroted, looking back at Genji. The man with green hair blinked repeatedly. “What’d you say? Just now,” Genji clarified, tightening his grip on his brother’s arm as if to bring his attention to the conversation, “just now, you said something.”

Hanzo pulled back, puzzled. “Had I spoken that outloud?” The words were quiet, obviously not meant for Genji’s ears but he still heard them anyway, causing him to raise an eyebrow. His older bother seemed to notice his mistake and shook his head erratically. “No, I did not say anything,” he spoke, far too quickly to be believable.

The younger Shimada furrowed his brows. “Hanzo,” he said sternly, albeit worried. The others huffed out of his nose and broadened his shoulders. “Perhaps you are already growing insane from the thought of leaving Hanamura for a college in _America,_ ” he hissed playfully. Genji snickered and pushed the other’s shoulder, still feeling like something was wrong as Hanzo drily chuckled.

“Seriously, what’s—” Genji began, trailing his hands down from the older Shimada’s biceps to hold his hands. It was only then did he realize his brother was trembling.

“Hanzo?” Genji whispered softly, looking into Hanzo’s eyes with so much worry that Hanzo had to avert his gaze.

Then, the other gasped. “Oh, no! Genji, you are going to be late!” He shouted in alarm, pointing upwards. Genji followed his finger to the large board in the airport that showed all of the flights. He hadn’t been able to pinpoint what the words next to his flight said exactly, though he was sure it was something along the lines of the gate closing or the flight being ready for departure, because Hanzo was roughly pushing him towards the front where he needed to be.

Genji stumbled forward, nearly tripping over his own feet as Hanzo practically manhandled him. “Hey, wait a—” Hanzo shook his head. “There is no _time,_ ” he groaned, grabbing the handle of the one travel bag Genji took with him other thank his backpack and shoving it into his brother’s hand, “must you always be such a mess? How could you not have heard the calls they made?”

“Hey, it’s not like you heard them either!” Genji retorted. Hanzo rolled his eyes in disinterest and grabbed Genji’s papers, sorting them about. “These are what you’ll need here, and then, you will go through—” The younger Shimada laughed gently, placing his hands over Hanzo’s and setting them down slowly.

“Hanzo, I may not have traveled on my own before but I know what to do and where to go,” he mused, smiling at his brother. Hanzo stilled for a moment and swallowed, before exhaling and closing his eyes, a small smile playing on his lips. “Right. Of course,” he murmured lowly as his shoulders sagged slightly, “my apologies.”

The green-haired Shimada leaned back, bewildered. Hanzo doesn’t _apologize_ , especially not to _him,_ he’s always been too much of a prideful asshat to. So, what was changing now? He couldn’t be getting soft on him as he was _leaving_. But come to think of it, he’d been acting all sorts of weird for the past month. Or actually, since his letter of acceptance from that college.

“Hanzo,” Genji started sternly, setting his foot down and taking a step towards the other, who looked up and rose an eyebrow, “if you have something to say to me, then say it now.” He finished carefully, looking at Hanzo up and down. Hanzo opened his mouth to say something, perhaps defend himself or say that he had nothing to say, before he clamped it shut and sighed.

He placed his hands on the sides of Genji’s face and the other stilled in surprise. Hanzo opened his mouth and with almost too great of a difficulty managed to let words exit him. “I…” He croaked, before clearing his throat and standing taller. “I am _so proud of you_ , little brother,” Hanzo announced, “and I could only wish I had the strength to do what you’re doing.”

Genji felt his jaw slack at the admission. He didn’t get a chance to respond to the words because Hanzo tilted his head down with his hands and pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead. Genji felt his chest constrinct as he recalled the times Hanzo would kiss his forehead to comfort him, whether it be from a nightmare or a tragedy.

Why did it feel like this was the last time this would happen?

He didn’t like the thought of that.

He opened his mouth to ask Hanzo what the _hell_ was going on with him because Hanzo had stopped showing him this much affection since they were _children_ and this was so out of the ordinary, but the words stopped dead in their tracks in his throat at the sight before him. Hanzo’s eyes were glistening. “Hanzo,” Genji called, horrified, “are you—”

“ _Go,_ you fool,” Hanzo evaded swiftly, turning Genji around by his shoulder and pushing him away to the counter where the worker waited for them patiently, “because if you miss today’s flight, you will be forced stay here until tomorrow’s and you’ll be stuck another day _here_ , with _me.”_ As he spoke, he fake-gagged and laughed sadly.

He couldn’t manage to get a word out because the worker was asking for his papers and Hanzo was stepping back. He turned to look at him, but Hanzo was only walking backwards slowly and waving at him. He opened his mouth, but he failed to speak. “Sir, your papers, please.” He turned to the man, annoyed, and gave him his papers.

He turned again, but Hanzo was not where he was standing just a moment ago. Genji’s breath quickened and he scanned the area, looking for Hanzo and not knowing why. That was what he wanted to ask him though: why? Why did he say he was proud of him? Of course, he could be, he’s not _that_ cold, but why would he say he was proud of him for leaving moments after asking him _not_ to leave?

It hit Genji like a truck.

“All clear,” said the man in front of him as a beep sounded and the metal doors automatically parted as a green light showed above them, “have a safe flight.”

Hanzo wasn’t asking him not to leave Hanamura.

“…Sir?”

He was asking him not to leave _him._

Genji dropped his bags in an instant and turned on his heel, sprinting back where he came from.

 _“Sir, your bags_ — _!_ _”_ The man shouted after him, before sighing in exasperation and sinking back into his seat, resting his cheek on his fist. Despite himself, he glanced at the flight the two were previously speaking about. It had departed ages before the man gave him his papers, but he knew he wasn’t going on anyway. He smiled, wondering what their deal was.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry I didn't just make Genji throw his own future away he catches the flight the next day but sneaks Hanzo with him dskdskijdshdsklj.


End file.
